


Some Kind of Relationship

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry/Dean Winchester: He's never going to admit they have a messed-up relationship, it's just not Dean's style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Relationship

  
[Some Kind of Relationship](viewstory.php?sid=4321) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Harry/Dean Winchester: He's never going to admit they have a messed-up relationship, it's just not Dean's style.  
Categories: Crossovers > Television Characters:  Various  
Genres:  Drabble  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Alternate Universe, Slash  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 527 Read: 522  
Published: 04/04/2007 Updated: 04/04/2007 

Some Kind of Relationship by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

  
**A/N:** Written for [](http://inell.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inell.livejournal.com/)**inell**  
 **PROMPT:** Dean/Harry: "It's not a relationship if it's just hot, frantic sex several times a week."  


He doesn't think twice before slamming the kid against the wall and pressing his pale face to the stone to hiss in his ear.

"I told you to stop following me."

"You were the one to summon me," the kid replies in an accent Dean vaguely recognizes.

"Harry?" he asks, whirling the kid around to face him. "I could've just shot you! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Speak louder, I don't think your baby brother heard you," Harry replies with a grin.

"Dean? Dean, is everything alright?" Sam asks knocking on the door to Dean's motel room.

"M'fine Sammy!" he calls out. "Go back to sleep."

They wait in silence as the shuffling feet retreat down the hall and the door closes.

"You really need to get better about warning me before coming," Dean says throwing his rifle on the bed.

"I should say the same thing to you," Harry says grinning widely when Dean glares at him. "So why didn't you owl?"

"Owl? What the-? Where the hell am I supposed to find an owl?"

"There's the menagerie in Buford and I hear Eeylops is opening a western branch...hmmmppphhfff."

"Shut up," Dean says crashing his lips against Harry's. "I don't give a fuck about owls." He tears at Harry's t-shirt, yanking it over the kid's head and tossing it behind him.

"Well I certainly hope you give a fuck," Harry says shoving Dean back as he toes off his trainers and makes quick work of removing his jeans and pants. When he presses himself against Dean's bare body, wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock, Dean groans.

Throwing his head back, mouth slightly open, he pants heavily as Harry drops to his knees and runs his tongue down Dean's stomach and pubes. When the kid's teasing tongue proves to be too much, he grips Harry's hair and forces his gaze up. "Suck it. God, suck it already!"

Swirling his tongue along the tip, Harry slides his lips around Dean's weeping prick and moans when Dean thrusts his hips, shoving his cock down Harry's throat. Pumping his cock in and out of that wet heat, Dean loses himself as Harry grips his hips urging him to fuck his mouth faster and deeper.

Grunting, his teeth clenched and watching his cock slide in and out of Harry's mouth, Dean pistons his hips faster, blowing puffs of breath in a syncopated rhythm to his thrusts. When Harry cups his balls and deep-throats him, Dean groans and spills down his lover's throat. Still shaking in aftershocks, he slides down to the floor and looks around for his pack of cigarettes.

The next morning, sitting at the diner, Sam smirks as Dean slides into the booth gingerly, grimacing as his backside slides across the vinyl seat.

"Boyfriend came over again?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Dean hisses cupping the coffee cup in both hands.

"It's some kind of relationship, Dean. You don't want to admit it, but it is."

"It's not a relationship if it's just hot, frantic sex several times a week," Dean replies then smiles up at the waitress waiting to take his order.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4321>  



End file.
